Hope Renewed
by Tigyr
Summary: Tim and Ducky travel to Scotland for some inspiration. Along the way they encounter a witch, a castle and participate in the Edinburgh Fire Festival.


_And the ashes blew towards us with the salt wind from the sea. - Daphne du Maurier, Rebecca_

She yawns and stretches as she gazes around her; nothing looks remotely familiar. She gazes up at the blue sky, and instinctively knows that wherever she is, something is going to happen. She doesn't know how it will affect her, but something, or someone is coming.

NCIS-NCIS

Tim sighs and stretches as he tries once again to plot the outline of a new story. He really regrets signing a three book contract, but since he can't afford the fee of reneging on his word, he has to figure out what his next book is going to be about.

"Timothy? Lad what are you still doing here? I know that Jethro has you working on cold cases, why haven't you gone home?" Ducky's concern is evident not only in his voice but in his worried blue eyes.

Tim looks up at the aging ME. "I was trying to get some inspiration. My book contract is due in six months. I haven't been inspired to write since, well you know."

Ducky puts a compassionate hand on his shoulder. "Indeed, but that happened years ago my friend. How have you managed to keep your publisher at bay for such a long time?"

Tim shifts as he says, "I put a small codicil in the contract that the third book wouldn't be due as soon as the first two were. Both the other books I had to finish and submit within three years. I explicitly stated that I wanted at least few more years before I had to write the third book."

"And now that time is up and your publisher wants you to fulfill your contract."

"Exactly, but I promised Tony and Ziva that I wouldn't write another one about the team, I'm wondering where I should go or how I should proceed from here."

Ducky places a warm hand on his shoulder, "You have an excellent imagination, you have to be to play your games online, why not base a story around the Elflord?"

Tim blinks at him in surprise then nods, "Yes, that might very well work."

Ducky pats him on the shoulder, "Go home and think on it over the weekend. Start fresh in the morning if nothing else."

Tim stretches and smiles as he stands up, turning off his computer in the process. "Thanks Ducky, may I escort you out to your car?"

"You may indeed, my friend."

Next day:

Gibbs frowns as he walks into the squad room. Tony and Ziva are both working at their desks but his youngest male agent is nowhere in sight.

"Either of you seen McGee?" Gibbs question has both Tony and Ziva looking up from their computers.

"Not yet Boss, want me to call him?" Gibbs frowns at the almost gleeful look in Tony's eyes.

Ziva tilts her head up, "McGee had asked for this weekend off did he not?"

Gibbs sighs, he'd forgotten that McGee had sent him an email requesting not just the weekend but the following week. It had become a tradition for the young man to accompany Ducky on his yearly sojourn to Scotland.

"Yeah, but the weekend doesn't start for another eight hours. DiNozzo, go ahead and -"

The elevator dings and Tim rushes out, "Sorry I'm late boss, I overslept."

As he runs over to his desk, Ducky steps out of the elevator behind him, "Do accept my apologies, Jethro, as it is my fault that Timothy is late. I asked him to pick me up on our way in since we both will be heading to the airport as soon as you allow him to leave."

Gibbs nods his acceptance of both apologies, then strides up to the director's office.

"That was a close one, Probie. Good thing you had the Duckman to back you up."

"I actually did oversleep Tony, but I couldn't refuse Ducky's request for a ride to work."

"Especially since he'd spent the night conversing with me." Ducky explains as he steps back onto the elevator, as he mentally plans on telling Palmer what he expects from his protege during his absence.

The day finally passes with both Tim and Ducky breathing a sigh of relief that they can start their journey. As he shuts down his computer, Tim can't help wondering just what the next week is going to entail. He meets Ducky in the parking garage and then they head first to Tim's apartment, so that he can pick up his laptop and a few more clothing items for their trip including a cardigan.

NCIS

The Green Witch sighs as she unlocks Mystique Moments, the shoppe that she owns and operates in the small Scottish parish of Aberdour. She can feel the essence or the aura of something coming her way. No, now that she concentrates, she can tell that Someone is coming her way. Someone who can have a great impact, not just on her, but on others as well.

NCIS

Ducky smiles as they gather their luggage from the conveyor belts. He hasn't felt this relaxed in months and knows that the week ahead should be an excellent opportunity for his companion to relax and hopefully get some inspiration as well. He raises an eyebrow at the muttered cursing beside him and looks back to find Tim kneeling on the floor as he stuffs the contents back inside his suitcase.

"Sorry Ducky, my zipper broke." Tim finishes putting his clothing back in the case. A tall sandy-haired, blue eyed gentleman stops long enough to hand Tim a well used roll of duct tape.

"Keep it kid, and remember to never leave home without one. Hey Pete, wait for me." The man jogs off, with a jaunty wave, leaving a startled Ducky and Tim in his wake.

"Unexpected, but not unwelcome. Do you require my assistance Timothy?"

Tim nods, "If you don't mind holding the case for me, thanks Ducky." A few minutes later and the case is taped shut, "it should get us to the hotel anyway." Tim says as they leave the terminal. Ducky signals for a cab and moments later the two are talking quietly about the week to come.

Their driver listens absently to the conversation, only perking up when Ducky mentions the upcoming Beltane.

"Are ye here for the festival then?"

"Yes, we've been coming the past few years. It's a wonderful way to celebrate summer as well as rejuvenate the soul."

"If it's rejuvenation ye be wanting, ye need be going to Aberdour. The Green Witch will set ye right up."

Tim looks at the woman who has a twinkle in her eyes, "The Green Witch, is she a real one?"

"Aye laddie, she's a real'un all right. She practices the Beltane, maybe a bit late some years due to inclement weather, but she still celebrates it. She might even be able to help put a spell on your luggage. So you won't have anymore hassles before you get home."

Tim is a bit skeptical, but Ducky is questioning the driver, "Where are you from, my dear, your brogue is particularly enchanting?"

"You know your highland lilts then. I come from the Orkney Isles originally, been here for a few years."

"Really? My mother, god rest her soul, left me on the ferry from Orkney to John O'Groats. She was on the bus halfway to Thurso before she missed me. I was still a babe back then, but Mother was well and truly spooked by the event and we never returned."

They arrive at the hotel and while Ducky gathers his bags, Tim turns to the cabbie who smiles at him as she hands him a business card.

"Name's Fiona, call me if you want a tour or even just a trip up to Aberdour." She gives him a saucy wink as she gets back into the cab. Tim grabs his bags out and waves at her to let her know that she can leave. Two hours later both men are sleeping peacefully in their beds. They'd shared a good meal in the hotel's restaurant after unpacking their things and taking their showers.

Next morning finds Tim waking up early. Unable to go back to sleep, he opens up his laptop and types in a search for the Green Witch and her shoppe. He finds the website itself is still in the making, but the facebook page has extremely positive reviews. He turns to his sleeping companion, wondering if he should call Fiona.

Before he can think twice about it, he picks up the phone in the room. He takes the business card out of his trouser pocket and dials the number on it.

"Hello Timothy McGee are you ready to book that tour?" The saucy tone and smile in her voice makes him almost forget to question how she'd know it was him. Of course it could just be a logical thing, after all the phone is from his hotel room. "I don't give out my cards to just anyone. You and your friend looked like you needed a different lay of the land so to speak. Shall I come get you in about three hours?"

Tim glances at Ducky then accepts Fiona's offer. the time limit will give them both a chance to shower, eat and discuss what they want to do after they get back from Aberdour. As he waits for Ducky to awaken, Tim is drawn once more the Green Witch's website; he opens the Beltane newsletter and begins reading.

Ducky smiles as he watches his young friend get absorbed in his reading. He knows that Timothy is exhausted not only from their journey but from the soul searching that comes with trying to please everyone around him and not always being able to succeed. The fact that Timothy has a book that needs sent to his publisher within a few weeks is a bit troubling. He knows that Tim is a gifted writer, he's read a few of the case reports that the young agent has submitted. He just wonders if his friend can find the inspiration he needs to not only start but also finish that last book. He is relieved that Tim isn't bound to making the third book part of the Deep Six series. The first two books have been controversial enough in the squad room without adding more drama than the team faces on a day to day basis.

Hearing Tim talk to Fiona, he'd seen a small spark in those green eyes. Something he hasn't seen for a few years. Maybe the cab driver is right, and the Green Witch can help Tim find what his soul has been searching for.

He stretches slightly and draws Tim's attention away from the computer screen.

"Good morning Ducky, did you sleep well?"

"Well enough, my lad, and how about you?"

Tim shakes his head, "I slept okay, but I still don't know what to think or try to figure out regarding this next story."

Ducky clasps his hands behind his head, "How about we forget or maybe as you young folks say we just chill for the day? We have a whole new adventure ahead of us today, let us enjoy it whilst we can."

Tim nods and asks Ducky if he'd like to shower before they start their day. Ducky agrees and wonders as he heads into the bathroom if the cabdriver will be able to reach Timothy in ways that he cannot. Once the two are finished showering, dressing and eating, they wander outside and Fiona is there to meet them.

Fiona takes one look at Tim's face and says, "Canny gaun there laddie. We've got a wee bit of a drive ahead of us, why don't you sit back and I'll tell you a bit more about the countryside that we're heading into."

They climb into the cab and Fiona adjusts her mirrors, while keeping an eye on her two passengers. She catches Ducky's eye and he smiles at the question in them. "My mother and I were from Edinburgh, I did my university studies here as well."

"You come back for the Beltane then? Ahhh, you've met your soulmate here, I'm thinking and the only night you can connect is during Beltane. Well, maybe on Samhain, but you've chosen Beltane as your meeting place. Arthur's Seat if I'm not mistaken."

"You are not, and yes, it's just been a better time of year." Ducky doesn't elaborate and Fiona turns her gaze to Tim who is staring absently out the window.

"Now you are in for a fair treat my friends, first of all I must be asking, would you prefer the scenic route there or on our way back?"

Both men say at the same time, "On the way there," and smile at each other. Fiona smiles too; she can tell that while the two men aren't related, they do have a close bond. She doesn't know what could have brought the two men together, but senses that there is a story behind their relationship.

Fiona turns her attention back to her driving, and within moments is telling them about the bridge they are about to cross.

"You'll notice as we cross the bridge, which is appropriately called the Forth Road Bridge, that you can see the dockyards and oohh, we have a liner in today, this is your lucky day fellas. This particular bridge was opened in 1964 so just had its 50th birthday, and on your right, the Forth Rail Bridge, it was completed in 1890 and has just been given World Heritage Status."

Ducky thinks for a moment, then states, "This used to be a toll bridge didn't it? I think I read that it wasn't until 2008 that it became a free passageway."

Fiona beams at him, "Very good, do you remember what the locals used to say?"

Ducky chuckles, "As a frequent traveler, you had to "Pay to get into Fife or pay to get out."

Tim listens to the two Scots chat back and forth, then asks, "Are we going to be close to the Hawes Inn? That's supposed to be the place where Robert Louis Stevenson wrote Kidnapped, isn't it?"

Fiona smiles regretfully, "Unfortunately the Hawes Inn is in the village of South Queensferry, so we won't be going past it on the way to Aberdour, however," she pauses when she sees the downcast look on Tim's face, "we could go that way on our way back if you'd like."

The excited look in Tim's eyes tells the cabbie that she's made the younger man happy with her suggestion. The rest of the drive is spent with idle comments about the herds of cattle and ponies or the random trees, and soon they pull into the small village of Aberdour.

Fiona pulls up just outside of the Green Witch's shoppe, Mystique Moments. As she exits the cab, and turns to open the passenger door, she can see the questions start forming in Tim's eyes.

"Go on in and browse around. I'll be in shortly, need to do a bit of shopping at the pharmacy just down the street."

Tim pauses outside Mystique Moments. There is a circular sign just above the door that actually has a witch riding on a broomstick and the witch is green. He wanders a bit further down, and looking up can see another sign on building which again has a green witch riding a broom on it. Beneath the witch the sign advertises the store's wares: crystals, tarot, herbs and remedies, candles, books and fountains. To the right of the building is a stone arch, and Tim is about to explore when he sees Ducky coming towards him.

Tim walks back to Mystique Moments and together the men enter the shoppe. They are greeted warmly by not only the witch but her staff and Tim can feel his creative juices warm up. He watches as the witch takes Ducky's hands in hers, quietly asks the older man to close his eyes and bow his head. Then she bows her own head and though he can see her lips move, he can't tell just what she says.

Once she finishes with Ducky she glances at Tim. He's staring out the window, and now she knows that he's the one she's been waiting for; the one who needs her guidance. She places a hand on his and he's mildly startled.

"I'm Chris, welcome to Mystique Moments."

Tim smiles, "I'm Tim, Timothy McGee. You have a beautiful shop."

"Thank you Timothy, and what brings you to my shoppe this day?"

Tim glances around, but doesn't immediately see Fiona, "Well, our cabbie Fiona said we should come and see you. She'd overheard me and my friend Ducky talking about the Beltane."

"You're interested in the Beltane then?"

"Ducky is more than I am. He actually met his soul-mate during one."

Chris smiles in understanding. Now she knows why he's been sent to her.

"You wonder about your own soul-mate. I can't tell you what you want to know; that's beyond my gifts. I can however suggest that you try looking at the castle."

Tim nods in agreement, then watches as Chris clasps her hands around his. He bows his head and can feel a rush of warmth spreading through him. Moments later, Tim raises his head, and Chris gives him a gentle smile.

"Take the journey, Timothy McGee. Go through the archway and follow the path, I don't guarantee all the answers are there, but the castle will have at least one answer for you."

Fiona shows up just then and the men wait patiently for the cabbie to receive her own blessing before leaving the shoppe. Once they are again outside, Tim turns towards Ducky.

"Would you mind waiting for me up at the castle? I think that this is something I have to do alone."

Ducky and Fiona smile at him and reassure him that they can meet him up at the castle.

"Tis a very pleasant walk, Timothy. I'll make sure our friend here gets a tour of the castle grounds while we wait for you." Fiona gestures for Ducky to enter the cab and Tim heads towards the archway wondering just what might be lying in wait for him.

NCIS-NCIS

He's on the path, she can sense him approaching the castle and her. She wants to run to him, to warn him but she can't. She is trapped and no matter what she tries, no one seems to be aware of her presence. She sighs and waits for the man who is destined to die at her hands to come closer to her domain.

NCIS-NCIS

Ducky watches Tim walk towards the archway wondering why he feels such an impending sense of doom. Fiona seems oblivious to the sensations he's feeling until she turns to find out why he hasn't entered the cab yet.

"What is it, Ducky?"

"I'm not really sure. I just have a feeling that something is terribly wrong. I didn't have that feeling at all until Timothy decided to walk to the castle; do you know of any strange occurrences that might have happened around here?"

Fiona shakes her head, "No, nothing recent that I know of. The castle has its resident ghosts but nothing malevolent."

"Still, I don't think we should leave Timothy behind."

"Shall I meet you both up at the castle then? Or would you rather I wait here?"

"Could you meet up at the castle? That would be fine my dear. I just...I know that my friend is in trouble."

"Let us go after him then." Fiona doesn't know why she's offering to help, but she knows that she can't just leave the two men behind. Ducky beams at her and taking her hand they rush towards Tim.

NCIS-NCIS

He's almost there, she can sense him, but wait..noooo. She sends up a silent wail, her target is being met by friends, or is he?

"Timothy!"

"Ducky? Fiona? Is something wrong?"

"Sorry lad, I just had a feeling that we shouldn't separate. I don't know that I can explain it." Ducky can feel a faint blush covering his cheeks.

Tim shrugs and pats him on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it Ducky. I don't mind the company, maybe I was wrong about needing to be here."

Fiona glances around them and ushers them up the path, "You two go on and enjoy your walk. Tis a beautiful day, enjoy the weather while it lasts. I'll go get the cab and meet you at the castle."

She turns and almost runs back to her cab. Once inside, she takes a deep breath and looks into her mirror. Her own pale face stares back at her and she curses softly, wondering why she'd left the two men alone.

NCIS-NCIS

Closer, ever closer and she sighs with satisfaction. Not one but two, and then maybe she can get some sleep.

NCIS-NCIS

Tim and Ducky walk up the path, chatting softly about their day so far and what the rest of it may bring. Ducky sighs at one point and Tim glances down at him in concern.

"What is it Ducky?"

"I feel like I've been played for a fool. I should have let you continue this walk on your own."

Tim smiles at him, "I'm sure it was nothing but I'm glad you're here and you never know, just because Fiona doesn't know of any ghosts or ghouls, doesn't mean there aren't any. We are close to the Beltane after all."

"Mmm, still I can't help but wonder if I just had a mild case of the heebie jeebies as you young folks say."

Tim says nothing and Ducky looks up just in time to see a shadow fall over his young friend's face.

"Timothy? Tim, lad, what is it? What is happening?"

Darkness overtakes Ducky and he faintly hears a soft voice murmur, "Forgive me my lord Mallard."

NCIS-NCIS

She has him, she has the one they've wanted for so long, but wait, no, she can't let them have him. She can't let them take either man.

Tim wakens in a dark cavern, wondering just what happened. He looks around him and sees Ducky lying nearby. He crawls over towards the older man, sighing in relief when he feels a strong pulse. A bluish light comes towards him and he instinctively puts a protective arm around his friend.

"Hello Timothy McGee."

"I...you're not Hope, are you Morgan?"

"No to both questions, I am however someone who believes in love and magic and friendship."

"Why did you bring us here, and where are we?"

"You're still at Aberdour, St Fillan's Church, next to Aberdour Castle."

Tim ponders that for a moment before asking again, "Why are we here though?"

Ducky rouses himself and can hear Tim speaking to someone, he knows it's not Morgan or even Tim's young friend Hope, but who could this particular ghost be and why did they want the two men?

"Can you think of no reason, my love?" Morgan Le Fay, the main reason Ducky comes back to Scotland, appears next to him. He can still hear Tim talking to the other ghost.

"His soul is pure, and true, just like you are. The powers of darkness have been after him for quite some time and they see this as an opportunity too good to pass up."

"Morgan, how can I save him?"

"You've already done that, just by being with him on that pathway."

Ducky sighs bringing Tim's gaze back to him. Tim's eyes widen as he sees the faint, glimmering outline of Morgan.

"Morgan, and then, are you Guinevere, no you're too beautiful, no offense to either one of you. That must mean that you are Caelia, Queen of the Fairies."

Caelia beams at him, "You are a bright one Timothy McGee."

"Maybe, but that still doesn't explain why you brought us here."

"Can you think of no reason?" Caelia pouts and then laughs as realization dawns on Tim.

"Hope, but she wasn't your daughter, I mean my friend's last name is Cimmerian. It means darkness, so she can't be your daughter, can she?"

Caelia throws him a benign smile, "Hope is my daughter, she was supposed to dance with us on the day that she died in the cavern."

Tim takes a deep breath, "Do you...are you here to finish what Hope couldn't? Are you here to take my soul?"

Caelia shrugs, "In theory, yes I am supposed to and that of Donald Mallard as well."

Morgan takes a protective stance in front of Ducky, "I won't let you take Donald. He is still needed as is young Timothy."

Merrrowls!

"Bandit, what are you doing here? You know that you're supposed to be...Hope show yourself."

The faint outline of a young woman, now dressed in white instead of a blue gingham gown, glides forward.

"I've told you before Mother, you cannot take Timothy."

"There is no way you can prevent it Hope. He came here, of his own free will, and he will be mine."

Tim looks from one to the other, "I'm sorry but that can't be Caelia. Yes I came here of my own free will, but it was not to make myself your prisoner, or consort or whatever. I came to ask you..I came to "

Caelia glares at him, then at Hope, "What have you done? You can't have lain with him!"

Tim glares back at her, "No we haven't slept together, not in the biblical sense of the word. We have however, slept in each other's arms, back when we were children, or when I was anyway. She's part of me, part of my life and part of my soul."

Hope glides closer to him, her blue eyes glowing as she states, "I wasn't able to take his soul then, but I didn't know why until just recently. We'd given each other that most important part of us; we became soul-mates all those years ago, but we were both too young and immature to recognize it. I can't take something that is, to all intents and purposes, already mine."

Caelia frowns as she studies the couples in front of her. She feels a bit disgruntled but cannot ignore the truth behind her daughter's words.

"Mother, we don't have to take him or Dr. Mallard. They both belong to the outside world, and are needed there. If we take them now, both of our worlds could end up in jeopardy and nobody wants that."

Two more ethereal forms approach, and Tim can see the familial resemblance at once. These are the other two daughters, Faith and Charity. Faith is slightly taller with a darker blonde tint in her hair. She comes forward and says,

"Mother, you know that I speak truth, we need to, forgive the pun, have faith in them. Tim has never given up on Hope, nor has she given up on him. As for Dr. Mallard, he already belongs heart and soul to Morgan Le Fay. We have no right to him."

Charity extends her hands to both Tim and Hope, "There might be a way for everyone to be happy. Tim came to Scotland looking for answers. We were all brought here for that same reason. The answer should be clear: have the two men marry their soul-mates. You can perform the service Mother and it would be a binding contract."

Tim frowns, "It's not fair to anyone, not as long as Hope and Morgan are still in spiritual form. I'm not saying that I won't do it, but I know how much Ducky misses Morgan when we go back home."

Charity places a hand over his heart, "You speak the truth."

Morgan gives Ducky a kiss on the cheek, "It might mean a bit of sacrifice on our part, my love, but I know that we can endure as long as we love one another."

Ducky nods as he comprehends her meaning, "Yes, even though I would love to have you by my side forever, I daresay that they deserve the happiness they've been denied for so long. I am willing if you are."

Morgan starts chanting and Caelia stares at her in surprise and then in gratitude, "Daughters, are you listening to Lady Le Fay? You know what we must do."

Charity and Faith both nod as they and Caelia also begin chanting. Tim watches in amazement as Hope's glimmering form slowly coalesces. He doesn't say anything for several seconds, then he sees Ducky slowly drop to his knees and knows what is going on.

"NO! Ducky, no don't do this!"

Hope places her hand in his, "We can keep him alive, but we have to do it together, you and me."

Tim nods as he wipes the tears from his face, "Together, like we always have. I'm not really sure what to do though."

"Trust me,"

"Always," Tim replies as he places his other hand on Ducky's shoulder.

NCIS- NCIS

Fiona stares as the fires of Beltane slowly light the night sky. Calton Hill lies across the Firth of Forth, but the flames of the Beltane are already reaching into the heavens. She rubs her arms, the chill of the night getting to her, along with a feeling of loss. She's hoping that her bit of cowardice isn't going to cost two good men their lives, but she can't help wondering why she'd been sent to be their escort in the first place. She had no reason to be in Edinburgh the previous day, and now she's sitting outside one of the oldest castles in Scotland, not even sure that her passengers are going to return.

NO, she has to have faith. The witch told her as much when she'd received her blessing earlier in the day. She turns to the boot of the cab, reaches in and pulls out a cardigan. Slipping the warm bit of clothing on, she is startled to hear voices coming towards her. She can't tell who the other two figures are, but the solid outlines of Tim McGee and Donald Mallard are a welcome sight to her worried eyes.

"Hello Fiona!" Tim calls out as they get a bit closer. Fiona can just make out the forms of two women accompanying the men, but she still doesn't know who they are until they are almost to the cab.

"M-Morgan? Morgan Le Fay? I … what happened?"

"Long story," Tim says, "we were wondering if you'd mind our staying here for a few more hours. We can watch the fires of the Beltane. Unless you need to be getting back to Edinburgh?"

Fiona blinks, "I- I-uh, are you sure you don't want to be closer to Calton HIll or even Arthur's Seat?"

Tim glances at the others who nod in agreement. "We're okay with staying here for the night. If you need to get a hotel, I'm willing to pay for it, since you've been so cooperative."

Fiona nods and tells the group that she'll be back in the morning. As she drives off, she can almost swear that the younger female's form is glowing slightly in the darkening shadows. Once Fiona is gone the couples wander until they find a perfect spot to watch the fires of Beltane.

Tim mutters, " _And the ashes blew towards us with the salt wind from the sea."_

NCIS-NCIS

Eight months later: Ducky, Morgan and Hope watch and smile as Tim answers questions while signing copies of his newest book, The Elflord, the Witch and the Ghost. None of them can explain the magic that occurred at Aberdour Castle and they don't want to try. Twas the magick of Beltane as some would say and none of them will deny the miracle that they've all been given.

Merrowl! Okay the cat might, but what does he know?

a/n: Thanks for this story have to go to Chris, the Green Witch of Aberdour Scotland, as well as Fiona and Patsy, (my two Scottish muses).


End file.
